Alluka Zoldyck
Alluka Zoldyck (アルカ, ゾルディック) is the second youngest sibling of Killua. He is said to be a dark, uncontrollable child with the ability to grant wishes but it can also cause large numbers of brutal deaths. Because of this vastly abnormal ability, he has been locked up in a vault, behind four 10-digit-keypad password-protected security doors at home. Killua wants to ask him to restore his best friend Gon, who is on the verge of death, back to normal, but his eldest brother Illumi currently wants to kill him. His younger brother Kalluto has apparently been trying to bring him back, perhaps not physically, but mentally, to a normal state so that he is no longer imprisoned by his own family. Appearance As of chapter 323, there is considerable confusion as to Alluka's gender. While he is mentioned by Illumi, Milluki, and the 2004 data book as being a 'younger brother' and by the servants of the Zoldyck family as 'young master," Killua refers to him as his 'younger sister.' One possible theory to explain this is that he is male by birth and has dissociative identity disorder, and only Killua knows his female personality. It is stated by Killua in chapter 323 of the manga that the real Alluka calls him as "Big Brother", whereas the one calls him "Killua" is something entirely different. Alluka has black eyes. In Killua's flashback of his childhood in chapter 322 and in the family photo of the Zoldyck children in chapter 229, Alluka had long, straight, unbound black hair, and wore boy's clothing. However, at present he wears the traditional clothes of a Japanese shrine maiden, boots, and a headband adorned with cartoon faces; there are two small straight bunches of hair, each of which is fastened by 4 hair bands that each are decorated with the same cartoon faces on his headband, hung down on the sides of the front of his head. Plot Alluka's first appearance is in chapter 229, when a family photo of the Zoldyck siblings and their mother is shown to illustrate Kalluto's desire to get his older brother back no matter how many years it will take. In the photo Alluka was not posing together with his mother and siblings, instead he was standing at a distance behind them and facing away. His name was not revealed in the manga until chapter 321, and for a long period of time readers of Hunter x Hunter could only guess the name of the facing-away child based on the information about the Zoldyck family provided in the 2004 official data book. Alluka officially makes his debut in the manga in chapter 321 in which he is seen sitting unemotionally on the floor of a room full of dolls. His father, Silva, when talking to Killua about him, refers to him as an 'it' and says that he is darkness. Through Killua's flashback of his childhood in chapter 322, some background information about Alluka is revealed. As a little kid, Alluka once asked Mitsuba, a female attendant of the Zoldyck family, to do 3 simple things: carrying Alluka, going up a staircase, and raising Alluka up in the air. After Mitsuba did what she was told, Alluka's eyes and mouth suddenly turned pitch-black. Freaked out by this, Mitsuba called for help. Killua came and changed him back to normal by asking him to make himself (Killua) go high-high, which he did. After the accident, Killua had to tell his parents about Alluka's secret because Mitsuba had already reported it to them. It turned out when Alluka had 3 requests fulfilled, his eyes and mouth would turn pitch-black, and they would change back to normal only when he heard and granted a wish. To test his ability, his mother Kikyo ordered Mitsuba to decline any request of him, no matter how small it was. Due to that, Mitsuba and her lover Hasama, who was not around them at that time, were mysteriously crushed into minced meat simultaneously. Killua explained that this was the consequence of saying 'No' to Alluka's requests 4 times. Some time afterwards, Yasuha, another female servant of the Zoldyck family, gave Alluka a piggyback ride at his request, thus activating his wish-granting mode. Giving in to her greed at the time, Yasuha wished that Alluka would make her a billionaire. Alluka agreed and suddenly a large amount of banknotes started to rain down from a blimp in the sky. It was later reported that a currency transport vessal had suddenly gone missing and by the time it had been found all the money had disappeared, and the captain and crew kept giving nonsensical answers. Illumi became interested in Alluka's power and asked for Silva's permission to deal with Kasuga, the next servant to take care of Alluka, in his own way. He told her to listen to Alluka's requests in exchange for his tolerance of her romantic relationship with an outsider to the Zoldyck family. When Kasuga was with Alluka, suddenly Alluka asked her for her liver, which Kasuga declined. Alluka followed it up with 3 continuous requests for her duodenum, spine and brain respectively, which were all declined too. As a result of Kasuga's refusal to fulfill those 4 requests, a total of 67 people, including herself, were killed at the same time by Alluka's strange power. Combat Abilities Unlike the other children of the Zoldyck family who were trained from a very young age to possess such abilities as high resistance to poisons and electricity and great physical strength, it is stated by Illumi that Alluka has no combat abilities at all and he is just like a normal kid when it comes to fighting. Nen Ability page1j.JPG|Doing Alluka's three requests page 2.JPG|Alluka granting a wish page 3j.JPG|Alluka's next three requests are made more difficult because of the previous wish page 4.JPG|The next peson must fulfill Alluka's requests Wish Granting Alluka is a specialization user. He will grant one wish after three requests of his are fulfilled. The wish doesn't have to come from one who fulfilled Alluka's requests, as even an extra party can have their wish granted for as long as it was declared in Alluka's presence. According to Killua, the degree of wish that Alluka can grant is probably infinite, going from briefly levitating a person into the air, to materializing matter out of nowhere. However, the greater the wish made to Alluka is, the greater his next three requests will become. The one that must bear the cost of the next three requests is not the one Alluka granted the wish to; it is the next person who must do it. And if that next person declines to fulfill Alluka's requests four times, depending on the difficulty level of the previous wish, at least two people, he and his most loved one, will die. The other people who die, along with the requestee and the requestee's most loved, are in order of who the requestee spent the most time with regardless of whether or not the requestee loved that person. One example is when Kasuga, a servant of the Zoldyck family, declined Alluka's 4 requests, the cost of the billionaire wish made previously by Yasuha was transferred to her, and thus she, her lover and 65 other people were crushed to death. There are five rules about Alluka's power: #If someone fails to Alluka's requests and gets brutally killed, the difficulty level of Alluka's requests returns to level 1. That's the best time to make a wish. #If Alluka is making requests from a particular person, they cannot be moved over to another person mid-way. #If the person fulfilling requests dies mid-way, it will count as a failure and at least one more person will die. #Alluka cannot make requests of someone without knowing the person's name. #The same person cannot ask Alluka for concecutive wishes. Category:Characters Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Characters Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Characters Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Characters Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Characters Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Characters Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Characters Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Characters Category:Zoldyck Family